Sweets and Georgia: A Love Story
by XedwardismyromeoX
Summary: A shameless Mary Sue, written as a gift for my friend's birthday. If that hasnt completely repelled you, this is a oneshot in which Dr Sweets finds his soulmate in the shape of his most recent client- Georgia


_**Sweets and Georgia:**_

_**A Love Story**_

(A very unrealistic, idealistic, clichéd and rather fast-paced love story, but a love story all the same)

**For Georgia's 16****th**** Birthday **

* * *

Dr Sweets sat at his desk, reviewing his final report on Dr Brennan and Agent Booth with a smile. Finally, after years of beating around the bush, his two most frequent patients had engaged in a romantic relationship. A relationship, Sweets felt, that he had more than a little responsibility for its creation. He was scanning through his writing one final time when a tentative knock came from the door.

Looking up, he saw a pretty young woman standing in the doorway, looking slightly nervous about being where she was. She had long brown hair, dangling in a smooth ponytail that dangled down her back, light blue eyes, and a gentle smile that lit up her face. Sweets felt his breath catch in his throat, and felt his heart stutter in a way he hadn't felt since his time with Daisy. But that was long since over; she had eventually found him boring, and had run off with someone from the archaeology department on a dig to Giza. He had been devastated, and he hadn't dated since. But, at the sight of the woman before him, emotions that he hadn't felt in months stirred inside him, and made him feel like a teenager back at school. Which, he had to admit, wasn't all that long ago.

'Doctor Sweets?' Her voice was tainted with a slight Australian accent, and it snapped him out of a reverie he didn't even realise he was in.

'Yes? How can I help you?'

'I believe I have an appointment with you now…?' Glancing down at his planner on the desk, Sweets saw that he had hurriedly scrawled an appointment for a Miss Goodrem at 1.00.

'Ah, yes, Miss Goodrem, please come in.'

'Please, call me Georgia.' She said with a smile, making her way across the office and to one of the seats opposite the desk.

'Only if you call me Lance…'

'Sure…Lance…' She smiled an awkward smile, settling tentatively on the seat Sweets indicated.

'So, Georgia, why did you feel the need to make an appointment…?' At the question, any of Georgia's previous air of confidence and tranquillity seemed to evaporate. A nervous look appeared in her eyes, and her fingers subconsciously rose to her mouth and she began to nibble delicately on a fingernail.

'Um, well…' recognizing that he had immediately moved to a much too sensitive starting point, Sweets hastily cleared his throat.

'You know what? Never mind. Would you like something to drink?' Sweets gestured to a pitcher of water on the side of his desk, and began pouring a glass at Georgia's nod.

'So what brought you over here from Australia?'

'I was offered a scholarship at an art school here in DC…'

'Oh, well done! I've always been a fan of art, myself.' Georgia smiled, and Sweets noticed that she was genuinely happy that they had found common ground. Sweets moved around his desk and passed Georgia her drink, but rather than moving back to his normal chair he sat on the one beside her. In his head, he convinced himself that he was trying a new technique to create a professional bond with his patient, but in his heart he knew that it had nothing to do with that. Ever since Georgia had walked into the room he had felt an attraction, and despite the fact that it was frowned upon for doctors and patients to have relationships, he couldn't help but want to know more about the girl opposite him.

'So, where abouts are you from?'

'Melbourne,' Georgia paused a moment to see if the name was familiar, but then continued with a rueful smile when she saw the confusion on Sweets' face.

'It's in the south-east corner of the country.'

'Of course. I'm sorry, I've just never been to Australia before…'

'If you ever get the chance you should go. It's a beautiful country. I'd have stayed there if it wasn't for…' Georgia trailed off, her eyes losing the enthusiasm that was there moments before, being replaced by a deep sadness. Sweets gathered that it was that sadness that brought Georgia to him, so he leaned in closer and tried his best to look supportive.

'What happened back home, Georgia?' She took a shuddering breath, and looked down to the glass in her hands.

'Well, I was…I was seeing this guy, Josh. He went to the same dance school as me, and we eventually started going out…but things didn't end well for us. I walked in on him with some…some ballet dancer,' she choked out the phrase in disgust, 'from the class below us. He tried to explain, to say that it was all a mistake, but I knew he was just lying through his teeth…' Georgia broke off, still staring stubbornly at the water in her hands, but now her breaths came louder, and even more distressed. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and dripped daintily into her glass of water, sending ripples over the surface of the drink.

Sweets felt his heart go out to her; he understood exactly what had happened, it had happened to him mere months before, and despite his responsibility to stay professional, he felt so much sympathy that he placed a consoling arm around her shoulders. He was slightly shocked when she turned and rested her head against his shoulder, but he found himself not wanting to move out of their embrace.

'I completely understand, Georgia. I went through basically the same thing, you know.'

'Really?' Georgia's voice floated up from Sweet's chest, muffled slightly by his shirt, but sounding hopeful.

'Yeah. My girlfriend, Daisy, got bored with me. She had some affair with a technician at the Jeffersonian Archaeology Department, before running away with him to live in Egypt.'

Georgia looked up, her eyes filled with empathy and understanding.

'How horrible…' She trailed off as their eyes met, somehow speechless when she saw the emotion raging behind Sweets' eyes. She saw his sympathy, his understanding, and the tiniest hint of regret. But, stronger than those emotions, was something she didn't recognise at first. But then she realised what it was; longing, wanting, almost lusting. For a moment she wasn't sure what for, but with a sudden jolt she realised what it was he wanted: her.

Before she knew what was happening she saw Sweets leaning in towards her, and felt his arms slide around her waist. She slipped her own arms around his neck, but let him take the lead as he leaned in for a kiss. He was soft and gentle, but when they broke apart she felt her body longing for more. She gently tugged at his neck, pulling him back to her, but after only a few moments he pulled back again. She felt her heart sink, and rejection pounced on her already tender heart, ready to rip it to shreds. Sweets must have seen something on her face, for he smiled and brushed a gentle hand across her cheek.

'Would you…like to come to my place tonight? For dinner?' A smile graced Georgia's face as she realised that he wasn't rejecting her, and almost reflexively nodded a yes to his question. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before standing up and moving to the other side of his desk. He scooped his planner off the desktop, and pulled his coat off the back of his chair.

'Is 7.30 okay?'

'Sure.' He pulled a scrap of paper from within one of his draws and scrawled an address and a phone number down. He handed it to her with a smile.

'I'll see you then.' As he passed the paper to her, Sweets' hand lingered on Georgia's. He brought it to his lips and brushed it gently with a small kiss.

'Don't keep me waiting.' He gave her a boyish grin, and walked happily out of the office.

As she heard his footsteps retreat down the hallway Georgia flopped back down into her chair, her mind and heart alike aflutter with emotions. She wasn't really sure what to think, and the large array of thoughts fighting to be heard in her head certainly weren't helping. But, after a couple of minutes of sifting and sorting, she finally determined which emotions were the most predominate. Excitement, happiness, and the dizzy feeling of a first romantic encounter were among the strongest, by far outweighing any apprehension she may have been feeling. So it was with a light heart and a smile that she walked out of Sweets' empty office, eagerly awaiting their date that night.

*

The next morning Georgia woke slowly, and for a moment didn't remember where exactly she was. She cracked open an eye, and was slightly alarmed when she didn't recognise the cream walls around her, or the duvet covering her body. She opened her other eye and scanned the room slowly, trying to trigger off a memory of where she was. But the simply decorated room remained unfamiliar, except for the pile of clothes next to the bed that she recognised as her own. She reached down and pulled her shirt back over her head, and as she was doing up the last button she heard someone in the hall.

A moment later Sweets walked into the room through a door to her left, carrying a tray of breakfast foods, the smell of which made her mouth water. His hair was ruffled with sleep, and he was wearing a pair of blue and white pyjama pants without the shirt, and Georgia had to admit he looked gorgeous.

'Good morning, Georgia. Did you sleep well?' Sweets asked, as he made his way across to Georgia's side.

'Yes, fine thankyou…' Sweets placed the tray down on Georgia's lap, and moved around to the other side of the bed. He reclined his tall body along the mattress, and turned to Georgia with a youthful grin. But when he saw Georgia's face, not smiling back at him, but deep in thought, his smile slid away.

'What's wrong, Georgia?'

'It's nothing…well, actually, it is something…I just…can't really remember what happened last night…' Sweets looked up.

'Really?' Then he chuckled. 'Well, I guess we had a bit to drink…well, you came around here, my apartment, for that date we organised yesterday?' Georgia nodded slowly, remembering the earlier details of the night.

'I made you dinner, and we watched a movie…'

'Romeo and Juliet?' Sweets smiled.

'Yeah. After that…well, one thing led to another…' After watching the movie, details became a bit fuzzy, but after Sweets' explanation things were certainly clearer.

Georgia picked up the fork on the tray in front of her, and began to attack the food in front of her when she realised just how hungry she was. She heard a chuckle from beside her, and glanced up at the man beside her. He was watching her eat with a bemused expression on his face and a grin on his lips.

'Shut up!' Georgia spoke through a mouthful of food, causing Sweets' chuckle to escalate into a full-blown laugh. He gestured for her to move closer, and Georgia obligingly slid across the bed until she was right beside him. He wrapped an affectionate arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Despite the short amount of time that they had spent together, Georgia felt a strong bond to the man sitting beside her. He had shown her so much generosity, so much kindness, and had understood exactly what she needed from a relationship, and why she was so reluctant to start dating once more. But he made her feel safe, and as though he was never going to hurt her. He seemed to be her perfect match, both complementing and contrasting to her personality, creating the ideal balance between their personalities.

She knew their relationship was just beginning, and that they had only gone on one date. She knew that it was early days, and that she probably shouldn't feel so comfortable in this relationship at this point. But everything with Sweets felt right, and as she snuggled closer to his side, she felt it was the start of something wonderful.

**Thankyou, whoever you may be, for taking the time of day to read this fanfic**

**i hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
